oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferrothorn Solomon
The Assassination Theory: Solomon is revealed to overseer of the Island and his position; | residence = Cape Island (Stationed)The Assassination Theory: Solomon is revealed to overseer of the Island. ; Mariejois (Former)Fleet Admiral Directives: Solomon lived in Mariejois with his father. | alias = Fleet Admiral Directives: Commander Doge refers to Solomon by his alias. | epithet = | jva = Toshiyuki Morikawa | Funi eva = Tony Oliver | age = 29 | bounty = | status = Alive | birth = May 30th | doriki = | medal = | relatives = | height = 6'6" ft. (210cm) | weight = 210 lbs (95kg) | dfbackcolor = fb7cb4 | dftextcolor = 000000 | dfname = Zoku Zoku no Mi (ぞくぞくの実) | dfename = Metal-Metal Fruit | dfmeaning = Metal | dftype = Logia ( ) }} '|フェロモン ソロモン|Feromon Soromon}}, more commonly referred to as , is a ranked Marine who previously resided over Cape Island. He is the son of Saint Marlon and once lived in the Holy City of Mariejois, making him a World Noble by blood. After training under Fleet-Admiral Kurama his power was recognized where he then became a member of Kurama's Inner Circle.Silent Night: Solomon has a flashback of Kurama inviting him to his Inner Circle.Silent Night: A marine tells a fellow marine that Solomon was training by Kurama. Within the group, Solomon is referred to as , due to his mastery over Busoshoku: Kaito.Fur of the Fox: Doge states he gets his epithet from his Kaito ability. After defeating MuuMuu he banded a handful of Marines together and headed for El Dorado. Currently, he is on the island along with the other members of the El Dorado Task Force, attempting to stop the Black Widow Pirates crew from taking over the city.Marine Emergency Call: Solomon and the rest of the Task Force gather together at El Dorado. Appearance Solomon is six foot six inches, two hundred and ten pounds of pure muscle, granted he got this way thanks to his trailing with Kurama. Long story short he's a very tall and muscular man. He has beautiful brown skin, sometimes being referred to as an "ebony" an inside joke of Haruka. Overall she considers him a very handsome guy. He's always initially shown smiling showing off his pearl white teeth, all thirty-two of them. As mentioned, Solomon is a very handsome man and his most noticeable trait are those sun-like golden eyes.Silent Night: Solomon "shows off" his golden eyes. Eyes thought to be able to give light to a dark world. He has brown hair that is straight at the top, yet spikey down towards the ends. Usually, when he's standing it sometimes covers his face from being able to see the things in front of him.Silent Night: Solomon's hair gets in the way of his view while looking out the window. Like most Marine officers of high rank, Solomon wears a two-piece black suit with his own spin. He has a tendency of popping the collar of his suit up so that it covers his neck.Silent Night: Narrator explains that Solomon had his collar popped. The sleeves of his coat are always kept rolled, to help show off his golden wristlets. Not including the coat, Solomon is shirtless refusing to wear any piece of cloth that would cover his fine tone abs.Silent Night: Narrator explains that Solomon is not wearing a shirt. His outfit is finally topped off by a pair of black and slacks and half-inch heel dress shoes.Silent Night: Narrator explains Solomon's pants and shoes. Personality Despite his Solomon was a very humble individual. He made sure to not allow his fortune and being spoiled by his father cloud his view into becoming an arrogant prick. Solomon was different from other World Nobles in quite a few ways, not viewing slaves in the same way as the rest of the World Nobles and thought many times of wanting to free them. While his father loved slaves using them as a part of his everyday life, a young Solomon did not. Often he'd sneak into their holding cells and feed them while his father was away or sleeping. Yet, aware of the backlash he would receive he chose not to share his thoughts with the rest of the World Nobles or even his father for that matter. Before his mother and his father separated, he and his siblings were very close. As the eldest, he took care of them and looked after them while their parents were away. He has a love for them that he's stated multiple times will never change no matter the circumstance. After his mother chose to leave Mariejois and become the Queen of Yggdrasil, he and his siblings separated as his father chose to keep his eldest son with him in the Holy City. Solomon is a very laid back individual, usually maintaining his composure no matter how dense the situation is. To him there's nothing to get too tense about as heading into a situation with a hot head could lead to unnecessary deaths. He seems to be quite fair in some situations as he allowed Dragon D. Dexter to have his performance on Cape Island, the island he'd been stationed to keep watch over by Kurama, without any Marine interference.Deal Gone Bad: After hearing that Dexter and his band have recently docked on the island, Solomon tells his soldiers that he will not interfere with a young man trying to make money. He is a firm believer of his former teacher's Balanced Peace belief which he adopted as his own while being trained by Kurama as a teen. After achieving Commodore status, he began wearing a Marine jacket that bore the kanji for "balanced" horizontally across the kanji for justice.Deal Gone Bad: After his men report that Dexter has landed on the island, he showed off his custom jacket. Gintaka, Silver Hawk Gintaka, while initially an alias, seems to be an alternate ego living deep inside of Solomon. It was hinted at by Doge a few times in the early stages of the battle against MuuMuu. Solomon also stated that he'd been feeling an urge like a time in his past.Full Metal Alchemist: After Solomon shows off his devil fruit ability, he tells himself that he's beginning to feel an "urge". After MuuMuu unleashed her strongest attack, Solomon's entire persona changed. The way he spoke was much different than his usual way of speaking. He shouted more and took on a chaotic tone, demanding that MuuMuu show him more as long as she is in the barrier. Solomon also takes on a few physical changes as well... Powers and Abilities Once one knows of Solomon's origins, they'd think he bought his way to his current ranking.The Assassination Theory: Solomon is revealed to be the overseer of the Island and his position Truly believing he has no combat prowess what so ever and is nothing more than a World Noble cuck. Only to be proved wrong once they've exchanged blows with him on the battlefield. Solomon spent a large portion of his life training under the face of the World Government, Fleet-Admiral Kurama. Under the Fleet-Admiral, Solomon has learned; martial arts, haki and its different forms, strategic maneuvers, etc. An all-out brawl with Solomon would make the man appear as though there is no end to his abilities. He has displayed abilities that nearly make him appear as though he were a Zoan devil fruit user.Too Tall: Doge states when he first saw Solomon use Kaito, he thought he was a Zoan user. He can also turn some portions of his body into metal, giving speculations that he has a few metal parts on his body. Rokushiki Gintaka has displayed the ability to utilize at least one of the Rokushiki techniques. This is later confirmed when the story reveals he was taught Rokushiki and all of his martial arts to him by Kurama. He can use Rokushiki's techniques in a number of ways to aid him in battle. It's possible, that Solomon may be an advanced user of Rokushiki as he's stated to be able to defeat his opponents with the techniques alone, making his use of his devil fruit a rare sight.Full Metal Alchemist: Solomon tells MuuMuu that his Rokushiki techniques is able to take care of his opponents before he can use his devil fruit. Solomon showed off his ability to combine Rokushiki attacks with his signature Capoeira fighting style in a couple of ways.Jungle Metal: Solomon reveals his Capoeira and Rokushiki combined technique. * '|指銃|Finger Gun}}: ** : is the first variation of Shigan he revealed. It is also the first of Rokushiki techniques he demonstrated through Kaito.Marine Emergency Call: Solomon displays use of this technique for the first time. Unlike normal Shigan, which shoots a small bullet of compressed air, Tehō actually compresses a large chunk of air about the same size as Kaito's fist. Once finished, Solomon and punch forward and release a "cannon of compressed air" strong enough to break through solid earth. ** : * '|嵐脚|Storm Leg}}: ** : By jumping onto his head and spinning on it like a top, hence the name, Solomon opens his legs like a helicopter and releases numerous Rankyaku blades from his legs all the way up to his elbows.Jungle Metal: Solomon initiates the technique. Once they are released they travel a certain distance and gather together to create a "tornado".Jungle Metal: The technique takes on complete form. This is another one of his techniques which takes and combines the use of his Capoeira and Rokushiki Haki Busoshoku Haki Solomon has the ability to use Haki, a skill that lies dormant in all living beings, and can be used so long as that being awakens it. As one who's trained under the Fleet-Admiral, the man who's conquered all three forms of Haki, Solomon has shown the ability to utilize one of the three forms of Haki but is confirmed to be able to use two of them.Ruin: Solomon uses Buso Haki for the first time. The first display of Haki was while he was at sea headed for Marine Headquarters, his ship was attacked by MuuMuu who sent a blade of wind hurling towards the vessel.Too Tall: A wind blade is sent towards the ship. In order to protect both his ship and comrades, he utilized Busoshoku Haki on his forearm to split the wind blade, something capable of even obsidian clean down the middle, and avoid any damage to his own body.Too Tall: Solomon uses Buso Haki to protect his ship. He's also stated to be a master of Busoshoku: Kaito. His use was shown after Muu slammed her flame embedded hammer over him and he allowed the aura to transform into a claw. Too Tall: Doge states Solomon has mastered Kaito.Too Tall: Kaito takes the form of a fox claw. With that same claw, he was able to push the hammer with enough force to nearly topple MuuMuu over. As mentioned, since he's a master of Bosushoki Haki: Kaito he can do things other users can not. After MuuMuu declared Solomon should attack her, he made his Kaito transform into a giant fox so that it could not only match MuuMuu's size but compensate for the strength he lacked.The Flow of Fur: Solomon's Haki looks like a giant fox. Solomon's Bosushoki Haki: Kaito seems to be quite known among his friends. His ability to make it take on the form of a fox has earned him the epithet; . This "fox form" is capable of many combat abilities, from using its appendages to attack, to creating shockwaves from simple shouts. In his battle against Draco D. Indiana, he showed use of being able to apply his devil fruit techniques through Kaito as an extension of himself to create a large meteorite of metal so that he could save the gold. Kenbunshoku Haki Devil Fruit Solomon possesses the Zoku Zoku no Mi, which he ate at a young age, a Logia-class devil fruit which grants him the ability to generate and manipulate, turn into, and produce an unlimited amount of metal. His actual use of the fruit wasn't shown until he could no longer maintain his Kaito attack, in his battle against MuuMuu. Solomon is stated to have had devil fruit powers ever since he was a young boy. The Zoku Zoku no Mi has been shown used in a variety of different ways. He can use it as armor to coat a specific portion of his body as he did to block MuuMuu's hammer.Too Tall: Solomon block's MuuMuu's hammer with his metal coated hand. He can also coat his entire body in metal for ultimate defensive measures, but this seems to limit him in terms of flexibility which is why he tends to rely on Busoshoku: Kaito's abilities. Speaking of, when he assumes the full fox form of Kaito he can coat it in a plating of metal armor to increase its defenses.How the Mighty Have Fallen: Kaito is coated in metal to strengthen its defenses against MuuMuu's kicks. Defensive purposes aren't the only means of the devil fruit's use. In fact, like many other logia devil fruit, the Zoku Zoku has an array of offensive uses. As demonstrated by Solomon he can general pieces of metal and mold them into different shapes to create tools such as spears, spikes, staffs or even swords to strike his opponents.How the Mighty Have Fallen: Solomon uses a sword made from the metal of the Zoku Zoku no Mi. Because these weapons and tools are created through Solomon's devil fruit abilities, they are not able to be easily broken due to the enhanced properties of the metal. These weapons are used to deal significant amounts of damage to his opponent in any way possible. As one said to have mastered his devil fruit powers, Solomon has unlocked the final stage there is to a devil fruit known as "awakening".Full Metal Alchemist: Doge shares with the other Marines of Solomon's squad that the Commodore is an awakened devil fruit user. As an awakened fruit he has the ability to turn his metal into a malleable form to create wire strings even on par if not stronger than those produced by the . Like the mentioned fruit, Solomon can turn his surrounds into metal control opposing metals and lastly, devour others to replenish his stamina.Jungle Metal: Doge shares with the other Marines of Solomon's squad that the Commodore is an awakened devil fruit user. The most renowned of his awakened abilities is to turn his metal into a liquidized state, creating Mercury and Gallium to rain down and subdue his opponents.Full Metal Alchemist: It is revealed that Solomon's liquid metal turned into Gallium. Relationships Family= *'Saint Marlon': The biological father of Solomon and could sometimes be considered his best friend. Solomon loves his father more than anything in the world, willing to place his life on the line for the safety of his dad when he was only eleven years old. He even willingly left Mariejois to become a Marine so that he could use his power to protect him. |-| Marines= *'Kurama': The bond between Kurama and Solomon is seemingly a strong one. Solomon respects Kurama to an unimaginable degree since he was his teacher in the past. In fact, Solomon has known Kurama since he eleven years old. He met Kurama prior to his Fleet-Admiral status and the man was responsible for the boy learning to control his cursive devil fruit ability. Initially, this was Kurama’s only job, yet his capabilities peaked Solomon’s interests and Solomon own power peaked Kurama’s. From then, Kurama continued to teach Solomon and would later become his inspiration for leaving Mariejois and enlisting in the Marines. Solomon slowly began to learn what Kurama’s Balanced Peace meant and agreed with his beliefs and soon would become his beliefs as well. *'Doge': Solomon met Doge when they were both very young after he and his father visited the Human Realm for slave purchase. Doge found himself as a piece of merchandise being sold in the auction house. |-| Royal Army= *'Newman Quincy': Solomon met Quincy in his early years as a Marine officer when he was stationed in the Yggdrasil Kingdom, an "archipelago" ruled by Solomon's mother. Solomon and Quincy seem to have a very positive relationship with each other. Liking to hang around the local bar and have a few drinks with each other often for long periods of time. Solomon has even placed to the protection of his mother in Quincy's hands, noting that if his brothers or himself could not protect her, Quincy would be the first he'd call on. History Early Life The Curse of Gold Solomon had the fortune of being born into the utmost highest of royalty, sometimes referred to as Gods, the Tenryūbito. The Tenryūbito, or the World Nobles, are the descendants of nineteen of the Twenty Kings who established what is now known as the World Government. Because of their blood alone they are born with power and wealth, as was the case of Solomon who was born to Saint Marlon. Granted his large wealth, Solomon grew up without a worry in the world. His words alone could grant him any wish he sought whether it be done through his father, his status, or the Marines. As the eldest of three other siblings, he was loved by his father and sometimes even considered his most prized possession. His father’s obvious obsession with his elder son did not go unnoticed, yet didn’t affect his relationship with his younger siblings. He loved his other three siblings equally and engaged in daily activities with them all. His family referred to Mariejois as holy land and anything underneath it, the “Human Realm”, a place where World Nobles do not belong. Often he and his father would visit the lands for one thing or another, spending money for things they wanted not needed. In fact, his father paid 50,000,000 Berri for a devil fruit, that the two mistook for a unique colored jalapeno. Full Metal Alchemist: When Herbert and another Marine question Solomon's statement about a devil fruit, Doge confirms it telling them he's both a devil fruit user and has had one since he was a kid. He learned his inescapable fate only moments after eating the fruit when tragedy struck. The taste of the devil fruit was horrid, he ran to merchant stands asking for water. When he finally got his glass, something very unusual happened. The glass turned into glass completely solidifying the liquid before he could consume it. He and his father were under the impression that the man had been playing some sort of trick on the family. He was shot on sight and nearly killed. Again, the young Celestial Dragon was offered a drink, a concealed bottle of water to decrease the chances of any trickery. The moment Solomon got hold of the bottle, it turned into gold yet again, much like the glass before him. Again, this merchant was shot right where he stood. At this point, Solomon had gotten angry with the situation as well throwing his own temper tantrum. As he flopped to the ground smashing his hands against it the people around noticed that the same thing that had been happening to the ground. It too was changed into gold every area of the ground he’d touched with his hands. Frank N. Stein calls Solomon’s ability to turn things into gold with a simple touch, an awakened devil fruit ability. He felt, that as a logia-based devil fruit, there was no way something of that caliber would be just a normal ability. Dr. Stein states that Solomon had a natural ‘’feel’’ for his devil fruit, which granted him an awakening, take it uncontrolled, without training for it. A devil fruit prodigy, if you will. (Will go more into this later as well) The Marine Life Learning from the White Tiger After figuring a solution for Solomon’s uncontrollable power, he and his father entered the Human Realm again like they used to, just for a simple shopping espionage intended to purchase a few new healthy slaves for his father’s brain’s sick fantasies. While strolling through Sabaody Archipelago, he, his father, and their bodyguards were cornered by a platoon of men. The platoon shot and killed all of their bodyguards and proceeded to mug Saint Marlon and Solomon. Tear befell the boy’s face as he shouted for help, but there was no one in their vicinity that could hear them. Angry to have no one come to their rescue, Solomon lost control of himself and lashed out at the pirates before him. Throwing the gloves to the ground which were used to defend against his cruel, yet a wealthy curse, he rushed for the Pirates ahead. The took him for a joke. A pampered kid, who’d never seen the battlefield before couldn’t possibly do anything to harm them. Regardless of what he didn’t have, Solomon’s adrenaline rush got the better of him as his first punch made contact with his target and like that time before he turned into a golden statue. Solomon seemed to have somehow magically become intuned with his powers. He’d started doing this he’d never done before…to finish this up later I promise The young World Noble came to realize that relying on someone else would get you nowhere. The status of knew as "World Noble", was just a word semi-feared by those that lived beneath them and those same people actually prayed for their downfall. He figured that with his power, it would be best if he protected himself as he was the only one truly capable of doing that. Saint Marlon used his power as a World Noble and ordered the Marines to send one of their top officers to train his son so that he'd truly be able to not only control his devil fruit abilities but become a combatant strong enough to defend himself and his family. The man they sent was Kurama, current Fleet-Admiral, but at the time Vice-Admiral. The Vice-Admiral wasted no time in beginning basic training; conditioning the young boy’s body for his teachings. Underneath Kurama, Solomon’s main training focused on gaining control of his devil fruit powers. Transmuting matter into gold with a simple touch had never been seen by Kurama before. He knew, this was no regular devil fruit ability, in fact he agreed with Dr. Stein, in saying it was an awakened ability. Three months in, Solomon learned to control his golden touch and their focus switched to the use of the Zoku Zoku no Mi. With his job done, Kurama would finally be able to wash his hands with Solomon’s training being able to return to being a full-time Marine. However, Solomon seemed to have sought out more than just the ability to control his devil fruit as he begged Kurama to teach him his ways of combat so that he could protect his father and the rest of the World Nobles. His words of dedication were enough to convince Kurama to continue his teachings. Solomon would spend his coming years training under Kurama Following his devil fruit training, Marine Official Gintaka At 20, Solomon enlisted into the Marines and climbed through the rankings with swiftness. Cape Island Adventures After becoming a Commodore, Gintaka was placed to watch over Cape Island by the Fleet-Admiral himself. He was instructed that to deal with an infestation of pirates, who'd been trafficking humans. This crew was the Obese Pirates, known for having a hand in a lot of Underworld shenanigans. After making short work of the crew he remained on Cape Island to keep it safe from outsiders. About three months later, Dragon D. Dexter appeared on Cape Island for his Three Island Tour. A Gigantic Battle Following Kurama's directives, Solomon and his men set sail for Marine Headquarters with the intentions of meeting with Kurama to get the details of his report.The Assassination Theory: Solomon tells Doge to prepare his ship so that they can head to Marine HQ. While on his way to headquarters he begins to reminisce on the Fleet-Admiral's written letter. Deciding it wasn't the time for that he looked over the see at a flock of birds. Moments later that same flock of birds were all thrown in different directions by an unknown force. It wouldn't be too long before Solomon had noticed a blade of wind hurling towards the ship resorting to Busoshoku Haki, protecting them all.Too Tall: Solomon activates his Busoshoku Haki in order to block the wind blade and protect his ship. Marine soldiers come rushing to the deck where Solomon stood, shouting that they'd found out who and where the wind blade had come from. Among the crowd was Doge who had his whereabouts questioned by Solomon. Doge jokes with Solomon, telling him he's the highest ranking member on the ship and should be able to take care of himself. Ignoring Doge, Solomon gives him the signal to turn the ship to where the attacker was.Too Tall: Solomon nods his head after Doge asks if he'd like for him to head to the island. While enroute to the island of where the person was located, Solomon's ship was attacked again, but this time by a wave of water.Too Tall: Solomon notices that the ship is being attacked for the second time and thinks on the situation. Before he could do anything Doge released a powerful shockwave in the form of a howl, forcing the wave to stop in its tracks.Too Tall: Solomon notices that the ship is being attacked for the second time and thinks on the situation. While returning his joke back to him, Solomon and Doge both feel themselves being pulling by a gravitational force only to find that another of the wind blades had been hurled at them. Partially transforming using the powers of his devil fruit, Doge summons a tail and uses it as a rope for the rest of the Marines and jumps off of the ship.Too Tall: Doge uses his devil fruit power to save Solomon and the rest. With gravity still pulling them towards the source and the two came to notice a Giant standing in their way. Doge wastes no time, throwing and landing a punch on the Giant's face. After seeing that Doge's tail punch was actually coated in , Solomon lands to the ground safely and begins scanning the Giant. He then begins to remember back to the report his subordinates gave him about the ship that had been docked at the island and concludes that she is MuuMuu of Daddy L. Legs' Black Widow Pirates.Too Tall: After remembering his men's words, Solomon remembers the woman by name concluding she is a member of Legs', a Yonko, crew. Doge takes initiative again but is stopped by Solomon who tells him he's much more suited than Doge is. Solomon went on to request that no one should interfere. While in the midst of all that MuuMuu launched another attack, but this time with her hammer coated in electricity. Stopping the hammer from crushing him and somehow throwing the electricity into an opposite direction.Too Tall: Solomon counters MuuMuu's Mjolnir. Solomon then proceeds to tell her he is offended by such a weak attack coming from a giant of her caliber.Too Tall: Solomon tells MuuMuu her attack is a disappointment for being a giant of her size. For the first time, Solomon showed off a technique he'd been taught long ago, but just recently given form to it, Busoshoku: Kaito, by summoning its claw to stop another one of MuuMuu's hammer attacks. Too Tall: Doge is explaining how Solomon's recent technique. With the attack stopped, he turns to Doge and declares that since he hadn't seen Kurama in eight months, he'd be sure to bring the man a gift, the Black Widow Pirate herself.Too Tall: Solomon tells Doge he refuses to show up to HQ empty handed. MuuMuu then commented that Marines are the reason she's the way she is not and Solomon simply responded her excuse was a cliche he truly didn't like. He goes on to explain that in the world, the Pirates have the upper hand on the scales as the Marine forces seem to be dwindling. He then went on a short rant about Balanced Peace.Fur of the Fox: Solomon begins his rant about the scales being unbalanced and how Balanced Peace must be carried out. Finally calming down he'd go on to reveal a technique he'd been working on, full control of Bosushoku: Kaito allowing it to take the form of a large fox. Doge then goes on to mention that this technique is what earned him his epithet .Fur of the Fox: Doge is stunned after seeing Solomon actually able to have his Kaito maintain a technique. With the use of his Kaito and Shigan, he was able to land the first blow ever since they'd begun exchanging. As their fight drags on MuuMuu notices that Solomon isn't taking this battle serious as he hadn't been showing her his true power. She recalls his metal hand from earlier and requests that he stopped holding out after she wiped her bloody nose following Solomon's punch.Full Metal Alchemist: MuuMuu requests that Solomon show her his metal ability from earlier. After MuuMuu requests to see his metal ability from earlier, Solomon responds by telling her he'd have to regardless of if she'd ask him to due to Kaito nearing its limits. He also adds that not many people notice when he uses his metallic powers so minimally and commends her for noticing.Full Metal Alchemist: Solomon admits that he couldn't maintain Kaito for much longer.Full Metal Alchemist: Solomon commends MuuMuu for being able to remember his actions from earlier. After stretching from exhaustion, he shares with MuuMuu that he'd eaten a devil fruit back when he was a kid. Solomon also states that MuuMuu is very worthy of seeing his devil fruit ability since she'd gotten him to the point that he'd need the aid of his devil fruit. While this had been happening, Doge had been having a conversation with the rest of the Marine soldiers who'd all had different views of Solomon. Gary believed that Solomon was due to his World Noble blood and was completely blown away by his mastery of Busoshoku Haki.Full Metal Alchemist: Gary tells Doge and Herbert that he believed Solomon was weak because of his World Noble decent. Meanwhile, Herbert was unaware Solomon ever had devil fruit abilities to begin with.Full Metal Alchemist: Herbert asks Doge why was there never a mention of Solomon's devil fruit once before. Doge then addresses them both individual. He first tells Gary to never judge a book by its cover. Then proceeds to tell Herbert that he usually doesn't need it as his combat prowess is more than enough to keep his opponents at bay and on the defense.Full Metal Alchemist: Doge responds to both Gary and Herbert. He then speaks on how high ranking Marine members are awarded their nicknames and claims that in this battle they will find out why Solomon is called Gintaka.Full Metal Alchemist: Doge responds to both Gary and Herbert. Back over on the battlefield, Solomon reveals the name of his devil fruit, the Zoku Zoku no Mi. He points his finger as if he'd been making a gun and shot a Shigan at MuuMuu. As it traveled the compression of air became coated in a metal casing, creating a metalized bullet.Full Metal Alchemist: Solomon displays the base abilities of the Zoku Zoku. Doge, on the other hand, is in the background revealing the history of how Solomon got his devil fruit, as he continues to battle with MuuMuu. After noticing Solomon's earlier exhaustion, MuuMuu addresses him and tells im not to give out on her yet. She even goes on to share a bit of her own history as a member of Legs' crew revealing her position as a Yokai; an elite group of experts in particular fields who answer only to Legs' and act as her main crew.Full Metal Alchemist: MuuMuu gives Solomon the rundown of her position in Legs' crew. By creating a tornado she simply swallowed Solomon's bullet attack, leaving him to comment on how rusty he was with his devil fruit powers since he hadn't used them in so long.Full Metal Alchemist: Solomon admits that he's a bit rusty with his devil fruit ability. He praised MuuMuu for her position within Legs' crew and adds that he's nothing more than just a Commodore. Summoning a chunk of metal in the palm of his hand, the chunk begins to take a form ultimately molding itself into a unique form.Full Metal Alchemist: Solomon summons a chunk of metal. After the molding finished, the metal chunk showed itself to be in the shape of a Hawk. Doge reveals that Solomon's alias, Gintaka, means silver hawk, in respects to his favorite animal and his metal manipulation, the name give to him by Kurama himself.Full Metal Alchemist: Gin for "Silver".Full Metal Alchemist: Taka for "Hawk".Full Metal Alchemist: Doge tells them that he got the name from Kurama. After all of this Solomon commands his Hawk to fly into the tornado created by MuuMuu and begins to shoot metal into the sky, way above even MuuMuu's sight. While doing so, he mentions that he began to get an urge like a time once before.Full Metal Alchemist: Solomon shoots chunks of metal into the sky.Full Metal Alchemist: Solomon mentions the urge he'd gotten once before in the past. MuuMuu mistakes it for some form of depression and asks him if he needs a bit of motivation. Solomon tells her their dance has just reached its greatest point. Solomon goes on the offensive, trying to use his threads to knock her over, but the woman was too strong. With a bit more scuffling, MuuMuu finally gains a bit of an upper hand and manages to kick Solomon with her Godspeed boots, sending him a great distance.Full Metal Alchemist: Solomon tries to recapture her with his wire threads and is instead met by MuuMuu's boot. With the force of her kick, Solomon managed to reconnect his strings and use her strength to his advantage and tip her over. Immediately after, he erected a barrier from a device he'd laid near her, encasing her like an animal.Full Metal Alchemist: Solomon tries to recapture her with his wire threads and is instead met by MuuMuu's boot. He stood to his feet completely unharmed to the physical eye thanks to the Logia ability of his devil fruit, turning his body into metal right before the kick could make contact.Full Metal Alchemist: Solomon reveals his body to be completely coated in metal saving him from MuuMuu's powerful kick. Solomon instructed MuuMuu to not move, as the barrier would completely burn her upon contact if she tried to break out. Instead, MuuMuu resorted to a last-ditch effort of destroying the island the two fought on. Her attack was like no other Solomon had seen of her size and instead of making him worry or take cover, he seemed to have been more excited, yet more sinister than before.Full Metal Alchemist: Solomon grows excited and has a sinister look on his face from MuuMuu destructive force of nearly destroying the island. Solomon became chaotic, shouting at MuuMuu telling her she isn't anything more than a "tamed Yokai". Silver Rain began to fall from the sky, an ability of Solomon's who Doge reveals is achievable because he's an awakened devil fruit user.Full Metal Alchemist: Doge reveals that Solomon is an awakened devil fruit user. The rain fell through the top of the barrier which was seemingly opened the entire time and he commended MuuMuu for her skills in battle. MuuMuu seemed to have noticed the opening in the barrier, jumped up and freed herself from it, still taking damage from the Gallium Shower. To Solomon's dismay, MuuMuu still had some fight in her. She used the clouds to form a water sphere around her hammer to kill Solomon.Full Metal Alchemist: Solomon commends MuuMuu's combat abilities.How the Mighty Have Fallen: MuuMuu attacks Solomon with the sphere of water. The force of MuuMuu's jump managed to destroy the remaining portions of the island kicking up earth and the rest. Solomon found himself free falling do to no longer having the clouds to latch his wire threads to. Using the power of his awakened abilities, Solomon was able to transmute the flying earth into metal and change them into spears, directing them to attack MuuMuu from all angles.How the Mighty Have Fallen: Solomon directs his spears of metal to pierce MuuMuu. Trying to regain his stance, Solomon took on his Kaito form and added a metal plated armor to help protect him against MuuMuu's attack. MuuMuu, an intelligent fighter took advantage of Solomon's spears grabbing one and using it as a blade to pierce through the Kaito. Solomon, however, still possessed many tricks as he was able to use Soru through his Kaito form and get behind MuuMuu, watching as she was pierced by the remaining spears.How the Mighty Have Fallen: The spears MuuMuu left unaccounted for, pierce her body all over. As she fell to the sea, the spears formed into a cage around her encasing her and ultimately leading to her defeat.How the Mighty Have Fallen: The spears begin to grow in size and bend so that they form into a cage around MuuMuu, leading to her defeat. Solomon seemed to have lost control of himself. He created a blade using his metal manipulation and began to stab at MuuMuu, the true person that is known as Gintaka. Just before his next stab, his hand was grabbed by Chartinger Roselia, who was able to bring him back to his senses.How the Mighty Have Fallen: Solomon lashes out and begins to stab at MuuMuu.How the Mighty Have Fallen: Roselia shows up and calms Solomon down. Battle at El Dorado Major Battles Accolades Behind the Scenes Trivia *Solomon's surname is the same as pocketmonster, , from the series. **Ironically Solomon possesses a metal devil fruit, the Zoku Zoku no Mi, while Ferrothorn is a Steel Type pokemon. References Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Marines Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Marine Commodores Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:World Nobles Category:Awakened Devil Fruit Users Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Sig's Males Category:Sig's Marines Category:Marine Vice Admirals Category:MARSOC